The Library Trapper
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 002759 Gokudera is on to Enma's Sneaky ways of shwoing attraction to Tsuna, what happens when he finds the two starting to get on to somethng after school in the library? 8D


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

Sorry if Enma seems out of character, wasn't too familir with his character when I wrote this XD;;;;

* * *

><p>Stomping through the school along with his little tag-a-long, Gokudera was walking to class in a bad mood.<p>

"THAT BASTARD!"

"ahahah whos a bastard Gokudera?"

~Hmpft, that baseball idiot... what does he need to know about anything, ughh, if it weren't for Enma I wouldn't have to walk alone with this idiot, at least when the Tenth is near, its like this guy doesn't exist.~

"Enma...he's doing something to the Tenth, and I don't like it"

Before Yamamoto could speak back, Gokudera sped up and pushed through a crowd of people.

Gokudera knew Enma was up to something, but it was not knowing what it was, that really bugged him. But ever since that Enma guy showed up, Tsuna hadn't been around the usual places he normally was at certain times.

Where would the Tenth be?

If it was with that stupid Enma kid, he didn't know wheather he could control his own anger...all he knew is he needed to and he would try the best he could with his temper.

Passing by their classroom he saw Tsuna wasn't there.

"WHERE'S THE TENTH!" He grabbed at one of his fellow class mates threteningly.

But all anyone did was look at him scared and confused, so he gave up on that... so where would the Tenth have gone then?

~He wasn't in the usual spots...where could he be? Maybe I should relook, or...what if someone kidnapped the Tenth!~ BUt then he thought a moment and knew the only person who would do that would be Enma.

Gokudera headed for the rooftop again...not like there was any point to it, but then, what did he see right in front of him, Tsuna and Enma... he felt as if his heart stopped beating for a moment. Why was it the Tenth looked like...he intentionally was here with Enma.

~Why didn't the Tenth at least tell me he wouldn't be around...Maybe... I should hide closer to see if I can catch what they're saying, whats so important the Tenth doesn't feel the need to include me in!~

Sneaking to the wall closet to Tsuna and Enma, Gokudera started to listen in on the when Tsuna all of a sudden says "I'm sorry its just that I don't have anyone to talk about mafia stuff to...its just comes out easy when with its with you because there's no one in the mafia I can relate to as much as I do with you..."

Gokudera's eyes opened wide in astonishment not really listening to anything that came after that. "The Tenth...can't.. really mean that r-right..." Gokudera just stood there in shock, not moving... He was the Tenths rigthhand man and all, he should be able to trust him with anything, not some stranger...was Gokudera not needed anymore, was Enma that great? So many thoughts passed Gokudera's head within those few secounds.

"Tenth..." he sighed out quietly starting to pat the building as if he had lost something. He started to sneak his way back inside the school thinking of all the possibilites of why the Tenth was trusting this outlying family, vs Gokudera, but he couldn't think up anything.

~A plan...there's gotta be some way to break Enma off the Tenth, but what can I do to proove he's a bad guy!...WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I LEAVING THE TENTH ALONE WITH THAT GUY IN THE FIRST PLACE!~ Gokudera abrutly turned around and started rushing over to Tsuna and Enma Directly.

"TENTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM THAT GUY HE'S BIG TROUBLE!"

"Huh?" Not rezlizing at first that Gokudera would think to come look for him.

"Wahh. what do you mean Gokudera?" Why could Gokudera be so upset about him hanging out with Enma, wasn't it discussed that him and the rest of the Shimon would become body guards one day at a time?

"That guy is trying to detour you away from the Vongola can't you see!"

"Hahhhh! Why would you say that?"

"he's not a Vongola, how do you know he's not trying to figure out your weak points, its easier to do if its only one of us he has to deal with! Reborn hadn't even heard of them until recently! There's no proof of his trustworthyness!"

"Well...that is true...but" Tsuna takes a moment to stare over at Enma, but put his attention back on Gokudera "trust me Gokudera he really doesn't seem like a threat, its almost time for class to start so we better head back"

It was obvious to him Tsuna didn't wanna talk about it, and he didn't wanna bother him anymore, especially since he at least found him, and was given the 'honour' to walk with him after seeming to try to avoid him. He might as well live with it, at the very least he could keep a closer eye on Enma when the Tenth allowed him to walk with both of them... Not that the Tenth didn't know what he was saying about the reliability of ENma, but what if Enma really was a bad guy with another motive, Tsuna would never know what hit him, it was Gokudera's duty to prevent that, so why is he not letting Gokudera do what he loves doing with his day the most? He couldn't grasp the idea of it.

Class was anything but fun for Gokudera that day, his thoughts kept glancing back to "I don't have anyone to talk about mafia stuff to... no one in the mafia I can relate to." What was that suppose to mean! Was Gokudera not good enough to be his right hand man? What is he going to make Enma his right hand man! Enma was an outsider a nn-Volgola it couldn't be possible, he slammed his hand to his desk soo many times breaking his pencils, everytime the thoughts kept crossing his mind, he just couldn't handle the thought of it all. He was making quite a commotion throughout the entire classtime but the teacher was too afraid to tell him to leave. Each time Tsuna kept trying to pretend more and more that he didn't know Gokudera on this particular day, but he kept going over to Gokudera anyways to try to calm him down, he knew no one else would have much luck doing that sadly.

To the side Enma was just smirking to himself about the whole situation with Gokudera, he could sense Gokudera's jealously of him, but hey it was true, comparing him to Gokudera, it'd be easier for himself to steal Tsuna over due to his support of telling Tsuna he didn't need to become Mafia Boss, matching Tsuna's apirations better then the guy who cheers him on to become one. Its problbly just his route to becoming right-handman anyways...

Yes! At last the emberessing round of class ended for Gokudera, he couldn't wait to walk the Tenth home, but wait what is this? He's walking over to Enma, why Enma!

Like the loyal dog he was he rushed up to Tsuna, pretending to ignore Enma being there

"Tenthhhhhhhhhhhh! We're walking home together today right"

~Look at this guy...day after day he's all over Tsuna, doesn't he[Tsuna] ever get tired of it, not my place to say anything about it though...at least not now" Emna glanced back and fowarth between the two, trying to determine how they interacted out of curiosity.

"Hi Gokudera, I would but you see...I have to help out a teacher afterschool again..." Tsuna explained, but then got intterupted.

"Then I'll help you Tenth!~ Thats what I'm here for, to serve you!" Gokudera asked in an anticpating manner

"Well you see..." Tsuna was trying to get out of Gokudera following him an Enma, without giving away Enma would be there, due to how he acted early this morning

"The teacher didn't want more then two students helping..." Enma kind of whispered out, and then gently set his shoulder on Tsuna's shoulder, seeing if it'd caused any reaction from Gokudera.

"I see..." Gokudera said to Enma while glaring, how dare he think he'd have the right to touch the Tenth like that...

~Oh no..this isn't good...~ Tsuna thought too himself.

"Then I'll wait for you outide the school then Tenth!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna smiling trying to hide the fact that he really was angery, but he was the Tenth, so he needed to believe in his decison.

'Okay Gokudera" He grinned slightly and walked off with Enma.

~That bastard! how can he steal the Tenth away from me like that!~ Then all of a sudden from behind a man slams his hand on his shoulder

"OCTOPUS HEAD YOU SEEMED EXTREMELY ANGRY IN CLASS TODAY!" Ryohei exclimed

"Hahhhh...! Oh its you Lawn Head...whats it to ya? Wait how did you know we're not even in the same class!" Gokudera questioned. ~Was I really that loud?~

"Anyway if you wanna know its none of your business so just buzz off, geeze you and that baseball idiot, sport people really are obnoxious..." Gokudera said in a flustered tone.

"OBNOXIOUS! Come here and say it to my face!" Ryohei

"I SAID IT TO YOUR FACE YOU IDIOT! Anyway...I don't have time to deal with you I have to spy on the Tenth" Gokudera tried to get away from the Lawn head, and then started walking out of the classroom.

"Huh? Tsuna? What'd he do?" Ryohei tagged along after Gokudera.

~Grr...there's not enough people around to get away from this one~

"The Shimon guy he's up to something I know it, but I'm trying to examine the situation, if YOU bust in and acuse him he won't just admit to it, so just leave it to me and go back to your boxing practice or whatever..." Gokudera sighed

"hmm is that so? THEN I SHA'LL KEEP MY EYE ON HIM TO THE EXTREME WITHOUT DISRUPTION!" Ryohei really seemed really excited to help out. Was Gokudera's explanation really not enough to detour the guy away?

"You...reallly just go, I can handle it on my own..." Trying to convince him to stop following him

"But if a member our family is in need I should help!" Ryohei said

~Well guess it was either have him follow me without knowing the situation at all, or follow me knowing to keep his yap shut~

"ugh..." Gokudera growled.

They started walking around the school, trying to find out where Tsuna and Enma could have possibly gone, its like he kept trying to hide himself from anyone he knew intionally, this has to be some kind of plan Enma was pulling, trying to get close to the Tenth enough that he's rarely in contact with Gokudera..

Meanwhile in the library...

"Maybe we should stop doing this, this getting together..." Tsuna had a pretty dissapointed look on, but he knew Gokudera was really starting worry about him, and it was pretty odd of himself not to at least meet up with Gokudera, ince he hadn't for the past week or so.

"Tsuna...can't you see everyone of those people you hang around is tricking you into something you don't even want?"

"Well...although thats true, before them all I was loser Tsuna, and through them i've grown"

"Hmm...you say that yet you say i'm the only one you trust with the mafia stuff?"

Then Gokudera and RYohei walked in.

"I do't get your thinking lawn head, if the teacher needed help...T-Tenth..." Gokudera eyes open in shock talking to Ryohei when he noticed right in front of him was Tsuna and Enma at a table together.

~...lied to me? No, I'm sure there-~

All of a sudden Tsuna put his arms on the desk kind of frustrated... "Yeah...but lying to them isn't doing any good!"

Enma then noticed Gokudera and the other guy in the room, then decided to whisper in Tsuna's ear "you know, the reason is...well, be at your house later today, like skedualed by your tutor, I think your prince is here, cya" Then he blew a kiss in Tsuna's ear, and walked off.

"Huh what do you mean prince?" Tsuna exclaimed while packing his stuff to follow Enma, when right there at the entrance he noticed Gokudera and Ryohei, both them looking a bit stunned for some reason, seeming to just let Enma walk by.

~did...did they happen to hear what I just said, wait wait why am I worried its not like they' know wht I was refer- but Gokudera...gahhh I should have known he'd look for me.~

"JUUUUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled as he and Ryohei started walking towards him, Tsuna could just hear the anger in Gokudera's mouth from hearing that...

"h-hi Gokudera, Oni-san" Tsuna said after feeling a bit shooken up

~The Tenth he really did lie about the working after school, Enmaaaaaaa~++

"Lets go Tenth its getting late out" Gokudera smiled, while hiding how betrayed he felt by the Tenth, I mean really how great was this stupid Enma guy anyways!

All three of them left till they got to the entrance of the school, Ryohei thought that he should make it to practice even though it was pretty late, some pratice was better then none at all, so he let the two of them go off together, while he headed back inside the school.

But on the walk home both Tsuna and Gokudera said very little, as both were consumed in thoughts about Enma the whole time, Tsuna wondering what it was Enma said or did to make his heart race so hard, even before Gokudera and Ryohei and Gokudera got there. While Gokudera kept having thoughts of what Enma and Tsuna were doing together exactly, and how Enma could even convnce the Tenth to lie to him like that.

~Would...Gokudera get mad...if I told him that we really weren't helping a teacher, we were just doing that to have some time together..if he hadn't come around, me an Enma could hve just walked home together..~

"Umm...Gokudera, I'm sorry, I'm sure you heard me huh?" Tsuna hesitated, while Gokudera just laid his eyes on him, wondering if he'd say anymore on it.

"Well its not like I wanted to lie to you, its just, well I know how much you hate us spending time together..I'm sorry" Tsuna tugged on Gokudera's sleeve holding his head to it as they walked, not letting go.

"Tenth...I could never hate you, you know that" Gokudera started to get an urge to place his hand on Tsuna's head, yet he couldn't exactly understand why, so he tried his best to avoid doing it.

Sometime after that they finally reached Tsuna's house, when they opened the door right in front of them stood Enma just blankly staring at the two of them while sucking on a lollipop, then started to head up the stairs to Tsuna's rom without saying anything.

"ahaha Maybe we can clear up some misunderstandings Gokudera? If you get to know him a bit?" Tsuna tried to lighten up the mood, but realized that Gokudera was practly fuming, not letting Gokudera in would problbly make him supicious though, and possily not take his apology seriouly...

"Anything you say Tenth" Gokudera smiled, regardless of really paying attention to what he had just said.

When they got inside Tsuna's room both Gokudera and Enma sat next to each other with Tsuna in the middle.

"T-tenth, you're not replacing me as right hand man with Enma right?" Gokudera finally said what he...thought was the first thing on his mind.

"G-Gokudera how could you come to such a conclusion! Welll, not that you're my right hand man anyway but still..." Tsuna didn't understand...

"Well I'd never go to demote myself to right-hand man, but doesn't mean I'm not close to Tsuna in other ways, right Tsuna?" Enma tried taunting Gokudera on.

"Well, thats an ummm..." Tsuna stuttered, why did Enma put him in this position?

Enma set his hand on Tsuna's crotch shaking while leaning towards Gokudera "He doesn't want to be a boss, his personality suits mine better"

"ummm...Ummm, Enma, please sit back where you were!" Tsuna blushed tugging Enma's hand back to the side.

Gokudera stared down at where Enma's hand was place

~He...he...touched the Tenth...~

"WHY YOU, WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Gokudera got up and did the same as Enma by placing his hand in the same location with his right hand, while his left went after ENma's Collar.

Tsuna let out a small pant then starting pushing on Gokudera back "Cut it out you two! I want misunderstandings to be cleared not fights to start!"

Enma smirked inside his mind at the thought of Gokudera mimicing him, but maintained his poker face in front of them both.

"Say Tsuna, I never said hi to you did I? Hi Welcome Home" Enma grabbed Tsunas head and licked it. ~with the crotch thing he knew he could get away without it looking to obvious, but to try thi would be surprizing"

Tsuna's expression looked like as if he had seen a ghoast but couldn't move ~Why is Enma licking my face! I would never expect such a thing from him!~

"En-eneme- Enme-ama, what are you doing to my face!"

"I told you didn't I, I was going to tell you the reason"

"You want to eat me!"

"well...literally no...but you know I really like the shyness part of you..."

~This is worse then I imagined, he was to have sex with the Tenth! Hows that worse then destroying the Vongola? Gahh I'm so confused~

"DON'T DO IT TENTH, YOU CAN'T LET THAT SCUMBAG ENMA HAVE SEX WITH YoU!"

~I get it now, this was Enma's plan the whole time.."

~S-s-ss-s-ex o_o~ Tsuna started Panicking.

"Hmmm, you have to go out and blurt it huh?" Enma glared at Gokudera, not realizing he'd be so blunt about it out loud.

"Sha'll I continue then, remeber I am the only Mafia member who gets you..." Without letting Tsuna respond Enma grasped Tsuna's luggage massaging it back and fowarth, Tsuna closed his mouth shut, he couldn't help but to be turned on, espeially with the emberessement of Gokudera being there to.

Gokudera butted in punching Enma off Tsuna "What in the hell do you thik you're doing to the Tenth keep your hand off him!"

"But...Tsuna never said to stop though" Enma replied.

~Its true... you can't help to notice the Tenths pants seemed to be tight now after that, its hard to not stare at it~

"Tenth...can I see it?" Gokudera started blushing heavly and covered the botttom of his face, amazed hed ever be in such a position. his voice sounded to have become more filled with some sort of desire that came over him at that moment.

"Gokudera! Don't say emberessing things like that!" Tsuna starteed to get all flustered, sliightly palming Gokudera away, without any real force though.

"Are you incining its okay for his right hand man to touch him, but not the person he has a bigger bond with" Enma taunted on Gokudera more.

"here how about you two leave the room, and then I could relieve myself" But Tsuna's suggestion was backlashed with two no's. He couldn't handle this if all they were going to do was bicker the entire time, leaving him in this state, it'd be too embresseding to just come out and unzip his pants in the middle of it all...but he wasn;t going to come out and beg.

"You didn't say no right?" Ignoring Enma's taunts, started to unzip the front of Tsuna's jeans.

~SO this is it, after I tear his pants down, it'll be his undewear, and then...I should be the first to ever see the part of him only himself has seen, at least from his teen years... but wait ENma's in the room! How do you get rid of him...but now he's just staring, is he that much of a pervert? Ah whatever I'll just ignore him I'll never have this chance again...~

"Tenth...I'm going to unzip your pants now okay?" Gokudera held his shoulders with his hands looking deeply into the Tenths face both of them blushing harshly. He reached for Tsuna's lips with his mouth, both connnescting, then used his hand to unzip Tsuna's pants at the same time, but when he went to feel down...there ws a hand in his way, glancing out of his eye he saw Enma.

"Why you...!" Gokudera unlocked from Tsuna's lips hissing at Enma.

"gokudera... Mmmm...Mmmph" Tsuna moved his head foward getting another kiss from Gokudera.

~The Tenths intentionally kissing me, no way I could deny that invitation...but wait~ Gokudera started swatting at ENma's hand; which had just undid Tsuna's Pants, while he started lowering the Tenths upper half down.

Both Enma and Gokudera started pulling down Tsuna's pants, after they pulled his pants far enough down, Enma reached for Tsuna's thing and started sucking on it, irritarting GOkudera, But he felt so sure of himself that he would be the one to enter Tsuna, that he didn't bother complaining about something so small.

"Ahhh...I ahh, Ahhhhhhh!" Tsuna unintentionally having to let go of Gokudera's mouth as he starting gasping out and came inside ENma's mouth. The pleasure inside him started to build up at a more increased rate.

Gokudera then slid down Tsuna's underweare, and reached under the tenth to place his fingers inside him, no way was he letting Enma steal the chance, he thought as he continued by undoing his own pants.

The noises coming from the Tenth were adorable, as is, but what if he could blow the Tenths mind doing something more, what kind of face would he make, what other kinds of sounds would he make from that, GOkudera had to know, because this was it, the chance his subcontious thoughts had always been thinking of, the chance to show the Tenth just how much he cared about it, it was now, regardless of if that bastard Enma was there, if he didn't go now who knows when another chance would arise and thne it'd be up to Enma, that was out of the question.

Gokudera took a big gulp, holding onto to his own man part, getting ready to ennter him.

"Tenth I've never done this before so please forgive me!" Gokudera then started pressing himself in and out of the Tenth trying to forget the thought of Enma being there.

While they were at it Enma left the room without either of them noticing,

Then all of a sudden the Door slammed open, while Enma snuck back to where he was sititng before.

"Gokudera-kun I can't take it anymore I think Ahhh..ahh..."

"HAYATO!"

"Ahhh ahhh...A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ANIKI!" Gokudera turned around like a clock, and in front of his eyes was in fact his sister.

Before he knew it he passed out ontop of the Tenth while his load squirted inside him, it happen to be that Biachi wasn't wearing her glasses today...

Only time will tell what will happen to them when they wake up...

* * *

><p><strong>The END!~ へ(^w^)乂(^o^)ノ<strong>  
>+Rando extra that I removed for a random reason XD<p>

~The Tenth he really did lie about the working after school, Enmaaaaaaa~

"S-sha'll we walk you home Tenth" Gokuder offered.

"Y-yeah...thanks" Tsuna tried to smile, and walk with them, only falling down.

"T-tenth! Are you okay! Here lawn head take his bag, I'll carry him. Here Tenth hop on my back I'll carry you, help out Ryohei!" Gokudera started to worry more about Tsuna, did Enma actually go out of his way to hurt the Tenth this time.

Tsuna felt tired from the shock to really care to deny the offer, so he hoped on.

"So Tenth, Enma...did he do anything to you?" Gokudera decied to ask after they finaly left the building.

"N-no, Its nothing I was just stressed out because he wanted to studying our homework together, but I was so tired from staying up late last night, I just felt kind of faint, really its nothing. While on the same topic its okay, you don't need to carry me anymore, I think Im fine enough to walk now"

Even though he wanted to combat the Tenth

* * *

><p>Random Extra End<p> 


End file.
